swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Iseiah
Basic Information Name:Iseiah Race:Human Gender:Male Age:31 Homeworld: Coruscant Class:Smuggler Description Iseiah has a black skin colour, he has a small black afro with a goatee. He wears what Han Solo wears but different colours History Childhood & Meeting Han Solo Iseiah's parents died when Iseiah was 10, he got adopted by a man name Sam. Iseah liked Sam like a father, Iseah was a bad listener and didn't pay attention to people, he already started to make money by seeling peices of speeders he used to steal from people. Iseiah left Sam at the age of 18, thats were he met someone that inspired him, that person's name was Han Solo. Iseiah wanted to leave Bespine and go explore the Galaxy, first he needed a ride. Iseiah got at the docking bay, he was amazed by the Mellenium Falcon, he had to try it. Iseiah entered the ship by one of the turrets, few moments later Han Solo left with the ships. The next thing Iseiah heard was, "Chewie Space Pirates, were getting attacked, hyperdrive his broken we will have to finish them off!" Chewie got hold of one of the turrets while Han was driving the ship. Iseiah got on the main turret and started to shoot the space priates. There were about 20 of them, 15 were shot by Iseiah and the rest by Chewbacca. The moment Iseiah got down from the ladder that led to the turret, Han Solo and Chewbacca lokked at Iseiah "How did you get here?" Iseiah told the whole story to Han Solo. "He, you can make a good smuggler you know, I have to deliver this package to this guy in a cantina, want to come?" Iseiah quickly agreed, Syndicates The ship landed on Tatooine. The two humans and wookie came out of the ship as they walked inside the cantina. "Do you know the guy who your bringing the package too?" Iseiah asked. "No but he said he will wear a blue robe and will sit a the third table." Chewbacca pointed at the guy. Han Solo got nervous. "I owe this guy 40 000 credits, hope he doesn't remember me." Han got closer to the men and messed his hair a bit so the guy won't recognize him. The man whispered. "Its a Han...You owe me many credits and never gave them back...you see these stormtrooper, there going to kill you if you don't give me the money." Han gasped, he didn't have that amout of money. Han screamed. "Run for it!" Han ran and jumped over the counter and hid as 2 storm troopers started to shoot him. Iseiah kicked a table and hid behind it to use it as a shield. Chewbacca grabed the men in the blue robe and threw him across the room. Han Solo screamed from behind the counter. "Catch!" He threw a blaster. Iseiah got out of his hiding spot and grabed Han's gun.After grabing the gun he quickly shot a storm trooper and then hid in back of the table again. Iseiah heard blaster shots but he didn't know what was happening. Iseiah got out of his hiding spot and rolled on the floor to hide in back of an other table that was closer to the counter were Han was hiding. Iseiah heard Han scream "When I say go, we get out of our hiding spot and run away. GO!" Iseiah, Han, and Chewbacca ran for the door and started to shoot the troopers that were following him. They got away safetly but it wasn't finish yet. When they entered the Millenion Falcon 5 troopers were waiting in the control room, they said "Hands up Drop the weapons." They droped the weapons. They followed the troopers out of the Millenion Falcon, When Han Solo, Iseiah, and Chewbacca got out of the Mellenium Falcon, Han quickly put his hands in his pockets and pressed a button closing the ships door. They quickly ran were Iseiah entered the ship, but the turret. At that moment the storm trooper opened the doors from the inside and they ran outside seeing that they were not there. When the Storm troopers looked back at the Falcon, the doors closed and the ship left. Seperation Han thanked Iseiah for his help and said that he can be needed in further missions. Han Solo thought Iseiah taught everything he ever known, its been 5 years Han and Iseiah seperated and went on there own.